


What You Want

by DesertFlower303



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFlower303/pseuds/DesertFlower303
Summary: Jace and Clary explore their sensual relationship at different stages of their life.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter involves some very light kink.

"You thought that was really funny didn't you…" she whispers low and domineering in his ear, close enough that he can feel her breath hot and heavy in his ear and the feather light brush of her hands on the bare skin of his back.

His mouth quirks a little in amusement. "I thought you liked my jokes." He states fully aware of the advantage she has over him right now. Every hair on his body stands on end, his skin prickling in anticipation.

"Usually…" She states, slightly amused. "The one you chose however… that was truly terrible… that kind of atrocity deserves punishment."

The blind fold she'd specially designed completely blocks out his sight, something he finds both terrifying and unbearably exciting, especially when she stands so close to him and he can feel her warm breath on his ear. He shifts his hands over head against the firm hold she's tied his hands hands into, a little impressed at the way her rope skills have developed. It's a strange sensation of being restrained and yet safe somehow in a way that only she has been able to create.

"You know when I installed the chin-up bar in here it never occurred to me to use it in this way." He states, smirking. He's the one tied up and completely naked, but he still can't help being cocky. This is so far removed from what he'd envisioned, but he really can't complain. If he's honest, a part of him has wondered for a long time what it would be like to place this kind of trust in her hands. He could escape if he really wanted to but where would the fun be in that?

She tsks lightly as she steps back gazing over his bare body hungrily as she decides how to begin. "And here I was thinking you always thought of everything…" She teases playfully. She watches his lips quirk even higher in amusement resisting the urge to place a kiss there. Tonight is about delayed gratification and teasing until the thought of not touching each other is too much to resist. "Is there anything you want to say before I begin?" She asks moving closer but still not touching him.

He shakes his head. "My body is yours." He states and she smiles, exhilarated at the level of trust and power he's placing in her hands.

"Okay." She states, stepping closer and placing her hands either side of his face. "Just promise me you'll tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable."

"Okay." He agrees as she strokes his face gently before slowly backing away again.

She steps to the array of items they've agreed to test, almost laughing at the difference between the tools they are accustomed to playing with and these. Everyone knew by now not to interrupt them in the training room after one too many had caught them getting hot and heavy after throwing their weapons aside. This was different. If she was honest she wasn't sure where to begin. This was completely new to her. She decided on the feather duster and stepped back to him gazing at the immaculate muscles of his back, in particular the space between his shoulder blades. She takes her time walking around him before deciding how to begin and the light brush of air as she circles slowly around him is unnervingly erotic in a way he's never experienced.

She stops in front of him, admiring his form in a way that would probably make her blush if he could see the look on her face right now. He is always ridiculously hot, but right now… it is taking every ounce of control she has not jump his bones right here and now. Instead she takes the feather duster and drags it slowly up his leg enjoying the slight hitch in his breath as she continues up along his side, up his arm and then down to the side of his face over his neck, down his chest stopping at his lower abs pausing to take in his reactions. His breath quickens as she drags the feathers over his skin discovering all new areas of sensitivity as she goes. She is always amazed by the way the gentlest of touches drives him completely wild, but she is also curious to discover what else he likes outside of their established experiences alone.

One of the perks of finally moving out of the institute had been having a space that was only theirs where they were safe to explore things they would never dare within ear shot and probability of being interrupted. It also had the added perk of having a space to hide their new collection of toys they had sworn would never be discovered. Few people know that his deepest desire in private is to be dominated. He hates it in every other area of his life, but behind closed doors with the person he trusts more than anyone else in his life, he craves the sensation of giving himself over.

After the years they have spent together she understands this and she knows the language of his body like she knows her own hands as they sketch and paint from the broadest of strokes to the tiniest of details. She pauses her feather light touches placing her hand over his heart, enjoying the sharp intake of breath that passes his lips as she traces her fingers around the connection rune, a permanent reminder of the power of the bond they share.

"Do you remember when I drew this on you?" She asks knowing full well that he does.

He nods, his lips quirking into a small grin. He knows that she knows that he knows, just as much as she knows that he is humouring her. "Perhaps... maybe I need to be reminded..."

She steps closer placing her other hand on the side of his face, her lips mere inches from his. "I remember that first moment before our runes ignited... You caught my eyes and I couldn't look away..." she smiles at the memory. "I remember the power... my whole body alive..." she pauses moving her mouth to his ear placing her hand to his temple the way he did so long ago. "You touched my face and I could feel... Jace I could feel _everything_... you... me... us... and I knew in that moment that I loved you... and that you loved me..."

Jace's breath quickens hot and wanting against her neck. "I was terrified..." he confesses. "I knew in that moment that I would never love anyone else... and I was terrified... I loved you more than I'd ever loved anything and it hit me all at once that I could lose you... I didn't know how to react..."

Clary's breath quickens, stunned into silence by his words. He always knows how to say what she can't put into words. She backs off just enough to gaze at his face and if she could see his eyes she knows they would be filled with fervent love and adoration. She leans into him and places the lightest of kisses to his lips lingering after as they breathe each other in. "Well then, Mr. Herondale..." she starts, gathering herself. "We never did establish what we were going to do with you..."

She drags her nails gently down his chest as she steps back placing the feather duster away. "Perhaps something a little more... impactful?" She waits for him to respond before choosing her tool.

"I told you." He states. "My body is yours."

Clary grins wickedly picking up the long leather flogger. "Okay." In all fairness he did give her free reign and from the research she'd done she was pretty sure she knew how to both create a pleasurable or slightly painful experience. She starts moving to stand behind him dragging the leather over his shoulder as she went giving him a tiny hint as to what she was about to do. She watches the shiver run through him in delight as she steps back carefully measuring her distance from him. "So just to be clear, your safe word is duck?" She asks trying not to laugh. Nothing amused her more than Jace's irrational fear of ducks.

"Ducks are evil." He states a little indignant. "I think it's the perfect safe word."

Clary suppresses another laugh. "As long as we're clear." She states as she positions herself and begins swinging the flogger, lightly brushing over Jace's upper back at a steady pace.

Jace bows his head relaxing under the light impact of the leather on his bare skin. Clary's pace is steady varying in impact, growing stronger as she continues watching keenly as his skin gets pink under her flogging. She pauses for a moment after a few minutes, reposting herself to his side and taking careful aim before delivering a sharp blow that slaps hard against his back. Jace flinches slightly surprised by the sudden change in impact.

"Was that too much?" Clary asks.

Jace shakes his head. "No, that was good… just unexpected."

"In a good way?" Clary asks, testing the waters.

"A very good way." Jace's face quirks into a grin. If he's completely honest there is nothing he desires more than giving over complete control over his body to her and only her. She's the only person in the world he trusts like this.

"So you want more?" Clary asks and he can hear the amusement in her voice. She enjoys being in control just as much as he enjoys giving it to her.

He nods. "Keep it coming."

Clary smirks and continues delivering harder blows to his black, taking time in between to gauge his reactions. He seems to enjoy the feeling groaning pleasurably under her blows so she goes harder in between steady lighter blows until his head hangs over, his breathing slowed as his face relaxes. A few more minutes, his skin in pink and tender from the impact she places the flogger down and steps in close blowing gently over him.

Jace intakes a sharp breath, his skin prickling slightly and she places her hands on his back running her hands over him, stepping closer to plant slow and gentle kisses over his skin. Jace gasps lightly as her hands travel down his sides to his hips running over his hip bones. She slides her hands over his lower abs, her body pressed against him, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers. He can't see her but he can feel the thin lace of her bralette on his back and the warmth of her skin on his.

He's aching to touch her while simultaneously enjoying the excitement she's drawing out of him, the thrill of not know what she's going to do next. He feels his breath hitch as she slides her hands lower, teasing just above his shaft. She's driving him wild and and she knows it. Clary raises up on her tip toes and whispers in his ear. "What do you want Jace?"

"I'm assuming you mean the parts before I break free and ravage you?" Jace smirks.

Clary slaps his side playfully as she walks around to the front of him. She's perfectly aware that he could break free if he wanted to, so he's clearly not ready to take her yet or he's enjoying drawing it out. She takes a moment to step back and look at him from head to toe. He is truly magnificent, sculpted like a god, a god that she has the privilege of being allowed to touch. It's times like these that she still finds it hard to believe even after all these years that he is really hers body and soul. She places her hands either side of his face leaning in as she tugs him down to kiss her briefly but passionately. Just enough to leave him breathing faster as he leans into her. She can feel his excitement growing pressing against her and she knows exactly what he wants but will never actually say.

She slides her hands down his chest as she starts kissing her way down his body, starting with his neck, sucking gently as she goes, raking her nails gently over his skin. She moves her way lower taking a knee in front of him, sliding her hands down his torso, admiring the beautiful specimen in front of her, bitting her lip as she considers what to do next. She'd never considered going down on any man until she met Jace, in fact the idea of it disgusted her, but after a couple times together she'd gotten the idea in her head and couldn't resist. She wanted to experience everything with him and so she did it. In all honesty she enjoyed it more than she would ever admit.

Jace's breath hitches as she runs her hand over the underside of his shaft, slowly to the tip, wrapping her hand around him. She slides her hands over him, circling up and down, tugging gently on his balls, listening to his breathy moans and enjoying the way he has already become impossibly hard. She takes the tip of him into her mouth sucking gently as she continues to move her hands over him. He gasps and then groans, low and throaty resisting the urge to break free and run his hands through her hair. Part of him aches to touch her, the other part is finding this unbearably sexy with only the sensation of her touching him. She stops moving her hands for a moment and then drags her tongue slowly circling around the tip of him and then down all the way to the bottom of his shaft and then slowly back up again. She moves her mouth over him expertly, knowing exactly what to do to make him crazy with desire without ever bringing him to his peak. Delayed gratification, that was what they'd agreed on for tonight.

She stops right before he's ready to climax, raising up to her feet as she slides her hands up his body. She is all too aware of the fact that she is dragging her body over him as she slides her hands either side of his face pulling his mouth to hers passionately. He is a little caught off guard at the force of her kiss but happily obliges kissing her back with everything he has. They are both breathing heavily by the time their lips part, foreheads resting against each other, hearts galloping faster, ready to take off. He can already feel the heat radiating from her and he knows without needing to touch her that she is already wet and dying for his touch. She reaches above to his hands pausing on the ropes.

"Now before I untie you there's one thing I want you to do." She states, her voice a little husky with desire.

"Anything you want." Jace confirms cocking a one sided grin.

"Leave the blind fold on. Find me in the dark." Clary smiles, knowing how hot he is finding this situation.

"And then?" Jace asks, definitely liking where this is going.

Clary brings her mouth close to his ear and whispers low and sultry. "Find me and bury your face between my legs."

Jace swallows, nervous excitement growing. Clary is rarely this forward and he likes it… a _lot_. "Well I guess I'm gonna need my hands then." He states fully grinning now. He can't wait to taste her and kiss every inch of her.

Clary carefully unties him and then backs away to lean against the wall legs slightly apart. She watches him, drinking in the slight of him, feeling the heat and wetness building between her legs. She's dying for his kiss, his tongue and hands all over her as sexy as having him tied up has been. He's fluid as usual, finding her easily and placing his hands on her waist as he leans in, kissing his way down her body slowly, taking his time to suck gently as he goes. He kneels in front of her kissing her lower abdomen as he hooks his fingers under her lacy panties and slides them down her legs. He can practically taste her already, his mouth salivating.

He loves going down on her, loves the taste, the heat, the softness, but most of all he loves the way it drives her wild. He takes his time, stroking gently over her pubis as he brings his lips to her labia kissing so gently she's ready to jump out of her skin. He snakes his tongue out, longing to taste her and runs it slowly through her slit making her gasp in pleasure. He continues, using his thumbs to spread her apart and runs his tongue over her, exploring her, enjoying her gasps and moans, especially the way she cries out when he sucks gently on her clit before circling around it with his tongue.

She gazes down at him running her fingers through his hair in appreciation. She loves watching him when he goes down on her, seeing the hunger in his eyes and the way he loves doing this to her. The feeling of his tongue stroking over her is exquisite, something she could never tire of, especially the way he dips his tongue inside of her and swirls his tongue around her clit. He pauses for a moment and before she can protest, he grabs her suddenly whipping one leg over his shoulder, enjoying the way she opens even more to him. He runs his hand over her ass caressing over her building the anticipation as he kisses her inner thigh sucking gently.  
He wants to take the blind fold off, but at the same time he's enjoying the incredible, unbearably sexy feeling of finding his way by touch alone. He runs his finger tips over her, between her buttocks gently massaging over her perineum before sliding into her labia again. He can hear her breath becoming laboured as he slides his fingers over over her teasing either side of her clit before sliding one finger inside her. She is already so wet and open that he adds another right away sliding and swirling in and out, loving how swollen and hot she feels. He can feel his cock throbbing as he touches her, aching to be inside her.

Delayed gratification is both frustratingly and enticingly sexy, exploring the art of building the tension and pulling back. He buries his face in her again running his tongue slowly up and down from her entrance to her clit, over and over again. From the way she is moaning and bucking her hips he can tell that she is close so he pulls back drawing his fingers out slowly. She watches as he sucks his fingers dry, lapping up her juices, possibly the hottest thing she has ever seen.

She slips her leg down from his shoulder and pulls him back up grabbing his face and pulling him roughly in, kissing him deeply, meeting his hungry tongue massaging tasting herself and him together in their kiss. She feels his throbbingly hard shaft pressing against her as she pulls him close pressing herself against him, and it takes every effort on her part not to jump on him, wrap her legs around him and ride him senseless right where he stood, especially when he reaches down and cups her ass pulling her closer. She feels a dizzying desire washing over her, begging to be quenched, her insides throbbing, longing to feel all of him inside of her. From the slight shudder she feels in his breathing she can tell that he is feeling the same.

"So… how long does this… delayed gratification last?" He gasps out between their frenzied kisses and heavy breathing.

Clary stills them suddenly sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back, gently reaching around to untie his blindfold letting it fall to the floor as she meets his hungry eyes practically black with desire in the dim light. He takes every part of her face in, her gently flushed cheeks, lips red and slightly swollen from their kisses and those eyes both sparkling and melting with desire. She looks at him like she's ready to take him here and now but she's holding herself back. _Impressive effort he muses most women would've given in by now_.

She looks him playfully in the eyes, raising one eyebrow as she speaks, "It lasts until I say so…" She pauses pulling her self back just enough to slide her bralette off watching his eyes rake over her taking her in. She lets her eyes roam over him from head to toe before meeting his eyes. "…and I say…" she pauses again before jumping onto him wrapping her legs around him bracing herself on his shoulders. He's both surprised and delighted as he grabs her ass holding her up. They're both acutely aware of how close to connection they are and how much they both want it. "…take me Jace." She whispers desperately. "Take me right here, right now, against this wall."

Jace walks forward pinning her against the wall as he holds her up. "As you wish…" he practically growls as he repositions himself teasing her opening with his shaft before sliding slowly, carefully inside of her. They both let out a loud moan as he thrusts all the way in, relief and intense pleasure filling them both as he starts thrusting gently. In all the times they've been together, he has to admit that it's never been this good, not ever. Something about the anticipation and build up, he can hardly describe how good it feels, so wet and warm, their position so perfect the way her insides clench around him with every thrust. If he wasn't close before then he is now, unbearably close, but he holds back, wanting it to last as long as possible. He halts their movement walking them backward to the bed, misjudging the distance a little and falling backward onto the bed.

They giggle together as they land coming apart as they lay together, her straddling him. "Is this your way of telling me you want me to ride you?" She asks biting her lip playfully.

Jace nods, grinning, hands stroking over her hips. "By the angel yes!" He states gruffly. He is so damn turned on he can barely handle it and she knows it. They shift up the bed a little as she reaches to grasp him guiding him back inside of her. And just as they connect they hear the sound of the alert…

They both look at each other and groan in frustration before separating and sitting up together.

"I guess we'd better…" she starts…

"Take a cold shower?" He finishes cringing at the thought.

She climbs off of him. "You go, I'll just… wait it out." When she'd talked about delayed gratification this wasn't quite what she'd had in mind.

He leaps off the bed, running to the bathroom as she wipes herself quickly throwing on her clothes as quick as she can. She can hear him cursing under the cold water and watches him frustrated as he hops out getting dressed as quickly as possible. They grab their on the go utility belts strapping them before running toward the institute.

_3 hours later._

They burst through the door already pulling at each other's clothes, their kisses frantic and desperate. He kicks the door closed behind them as they continue ripping each other's clothes off, heading for the bathroom. As much as he wants to take her here and now the thought of how much ichor they're covered is definitely a turnoff. The warm water of the shower however…

He washes her body gently, eyes taking her in hungrily as he watches her leaning into his touch as she washes her hair. She does the same to him when he's done drinking in the sight of him as she goes, enjoying how quickly he stands to attention, clearly eager to resume their earlier activities. She pushes him against the wall of the shower, pressing her body into his as she pulls his mouth to hers, kissing him so passionately she can barely breathe by the time their lips finally part. Enough with the delayed gratification. She wants him. _Now_.

She turns off the water grabbing their towels and drying off just enough to not drench the bed and then suddenly she's being swept off of her feet, giggling as he carries her to their bed. He lets her down gently and she crawls to the middle of the bed opening herself as he climbs on top of her, immediately bringing his mouth back to hers. It's as if they're taking a drink after being stranded in the middle of the desert, starving and thirsty for each other, revealing in the exquisite feeling of their bodies pressed together. They roll to their sides, one of her legs wrapped over his hip. He reaches between them, sliding his fingers through her swollen, slick folds enjoying her breathy moans as she presses her forehead to his, legs practically shaking in pleasure within a few minutes.

She can't bear the separation anymore. She rolls him over straddling him as she slides her hands over him enjoying how quickly he becomes impossibly hard and the low growl in his throat as she slides herself over him before slowing sinking onto him. He places his hands over her hips rubbing gently as she starts slowly riding him hands braced on his chest for leverage. She thrusts her hips forward as they move together, revelling in the feeling as they gaze hungrily at each other. He reaches up to touch her breasts gently massaging them as he circles around her nipples emitting a loud moan from her. She leans over him a little as he lifts his head to kiss her chest, hungry kisses devouring and sucking at her nipples.

Gasps escape her between moans as he moves his mouth over her. She can't begin to describe how good this feels. It's more than just the pleasure, it's the incredible closeness, the passion Jace has for her, the way even after all these years he touches her and kisses her and looks at her like she is all he wants or ever could want. Their moans escalate as she rides him faster, longing for release. She leans back pulling his legs up to lean on and repositions herself placing her feet under her for easier movement. She lays back on his raised legs thrusting her hips up as she rides him, both of them unbearably close, their moans and gasps coming uncontrolled now rising in volume and pitch. He rakes his eyes over her before settling on her core hungrily devouring his shaft, so red and dripping wet. He is so close he can barely hold on, watching her have her way with him.

He loves watching her face as she climaxes, seeing the way she looks like when her insides explode with pleasure. He licks his thumb before reaching to rub her engorged clit circling slowly. Clary's mouth falls open as she catches his gaze, eyes black with desire so intense he can't but stare at her, completely enraptured in the moment. She starts to shudder after a few more minutes, her moans becoming cries escalating out of her control until she is screaming in ecstasy as her orgasm explodes through her, head thrown back brow furrowed against the force of it, every part of her trembling in pleasure as her hips jerk and her insides clench around him, unable to control her reactions. Her climax drives him over the edge, crying out as his orgasm floods through his entire body. He feels himself explode inside of her, lifting his hips reflexively feeling them connected as deep as they could possibly be for a moment. They stay connected for a few moments, slowly stroking each other down before falling apart, both breathing heavily as they lay next to each other.

Clary curls up with Jace resting her head on his chest over his heart, arm draped lazily over his torso, listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. At times like this it feels so strange to imagine a time when they were not together and didn't know what was missing from their lives.

"Do you remember what your life was like before we met?" She asks lifting herself up to lean on her elbow.

Jace smiles gently, reminiscing. "Honestly… I was a mess before I met you." He confesses. "I had no idea how closed off I was, how much I was missing out on…" He reaches to caress her face tenderly. "You changed my entire life Clary…" He almost looks as if he wants to say more, but instead he just holds her face gazing at her as if she is his entire world. "Do you?" He asks gently.

"Do I remember life before you?" He nods for her to continue. She smiles fondly at him. "My life never made any sense before. And it wasn't just the shadow world… it was you. That night you bumped into me I realised why I could never really give in to a real relationship before. Nobody ever really saw me. Until you." She places her hand over his heart, feeling the steady beat under her hand.

Jace lifts his head pulling her in to kiss her tenderly, lingering for a moment after. "So… does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asks while their foreheads are still pressed together.

Clary pulls back raising one eyebrow in amusement. "For that horrendous joke?" He nods, smirking. Clary sits up staying close to him, her legs close enough for him to taste. He gazes up at her innocently and she shakes her head. "Well I don't know… I'm not sure you've quite made up for it yet."

Jace's grin only widens as he shifts to rest his head on her thigh. "So what can I do to satisfy you?" He asks playing along as long as she wants him to.

Clary runs her fingers through his hair with one hand, letting her other hand slide over her hips opening her leg as she slides her hand over herself, watching the way his eyes light up looking at her. "I can think of a few uses for that tongue of yours." She teases just as she opens her leg wider sliding her fingers into her folds, still moist and hungry for more.

Jace doesn't still her hand as he shifts himself to move between her legs. He kisses her inner thigh gently sucking his way closer to her core. She slides her hand away as he reaches her moist tender lips still sensitive from their recent exploits and sighs contentedly as he continues his ministrations into the rest of the night.

* * *


	2. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace enjoy a quiet... or not so quiet morning without their children.

Clary's eyes slowly drifted open not heavy for once but completely rested. It felt wrong for a moment before she remembered why she felt rested and relaxed into the silence of the morning. Silence felt strange these days. Sometimes it felt like her life was one big mess of noise and chaos that never stopped ever since she'd discovered the shadow world. She almost didn't know what to make of it now as she awoke to what felt like almost perfect serenity. Jace had never really been a quiet one, but after 3 children plus him, silence was such an oddity that it felt just as strange as it was relieving. She missed the silence. As much as she adored her children, she craved to be alone sometimes and the luxury of not being responsible for anyone but herself. She loved her children, but she'd been needing this time. Time to reconnect with herself. Time to remember who she was.

Their dynamics had changed after becoming parents. They rarely got a moment alone together amidst their duties as Shadowhunters and responsibilities as parents, but she had to admit that there were things she enjoyed now that she never could've imagined. She loved watching the joy on his face as he held their babies, the way he taught, nurtured and comforted them. Nothing had prepared her for the simple pleasure of watching their little family grow or the way her heart swelled with uncontainable love as she watched her husband surrounded by their children. But she missed the days when it was just her and Jace and she was the only thing he desired. It was only natural to crave alone time after how full their lives had become she supposed. She may be a mother now, but she was still a woman with all of her needs and desires. She missed the solitude and her inner voice debating something other than what everyone else needed, but more than that she missed her husband. Jace.

She gazed at him still asleep in their bed, smiling at the way he sprawled across his side of the bed peacefully. She'd always loved watching him sleep. He was usually guarded in some way when he was awake, hiding behind his humour or his skills. Jace had always been someone who was difficult to truly know beyond the front he put on most of the time. His early years had taught him to be cautious, to never let anyone close enough to hurt him. He wore his reputation, his skills and his humour like armour to defend against anyone who tried to get close. He'd confided in her once that he'd never really been able to open up to anyone until he'd met her. She knew that Alec and Izzy had always known how guarded he was, but even they had admitted how much he had opened up after meeting her in ways he never had before. Not everyone had the ability as those closest to Jace did to see past the things he projected in order to protect himself. That was why she loved watching him sleep. He was completely himself when he was at rest, open and vulnerable and completely breathtakingly the man he knew and loved so completely underneath everything he projected.

Simon and Izzy had taken the kids away for a few days as an anniversary gift to them, probably as a result of Clary's many conversations with Izzy about missing having Jace all to herself. Izzy had always been supportive of helping them get some "alone time" whenever she could, always with a little knowing wink of course. Sometimes Clary thought that Izzy enjoyed helping other people have sex just as much as she enjoyed having sex herself. A trait Clary was very grateful for right now as she gazed at her sleeping husband, a longing to be close to him overtaking her.

Clary slipped closer and wrapped her arm around Jace, laying her head on his chest. No matter how many years had passed, she never grew tired of the way his skin felt against hers. Even on the worst days of her life all she needed to calm and soothe her was the feeling of his skin against hers. She read once that newborns bonded with their parents better when they had skin to skin contact. Something about it making them feel safe and comforted. Perhaps she mused adults were much the same and craved that same feeling of safety and comfort as much as they did sexual intimacy. She didn't know how universal the sentiment was, but as she felt Jace's arms encircle her, his lips pressed against the top of her head, she knew that at least for her, this was when she always felt most secure and safe in her life. Jace had always felt like home to her, but there was something about the feeling of skin to skin connection with him that made it complete.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and she could almost sense the smile in his voice. "It's so quiet." He remarked caressing the bare skin on her arms.

"I was just thinking that." She agreed, shifting to lean up on one elbow meeting his sleepy gaze. "It's nice. A little strange but nice."

Jace shifted to his side and brought his hand to her face. "It's nice to have you all to myself." He smiled gently as he caressed her cheek. "I've missed being alone with you." He confessed sincerely, holding her gaze. "Not that I don't love our kids, but they do tend to get in the way of certain things I love to do with you." He smirked.

"It's a good thing we have the next 3 days all to ourselves then." Clary laughed lightly, placing her hand on his chest caressing his skin with her thumb, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jace smirked. "Why Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern Herondale, are you insinuating that we should stay in bed for 3 days straight?" He mocked scandalisation.

Clary smiled seductively and raised one eyebrow. "Like you haven't been thinking the same thing…" she teased. "…I'm game if you are."

Jace caressed over her arm slowly holding her gaze. "Well we'll have to pace ourselves… take breaks…"

"Make sure we eat and drink…" Clary nodded, mock serious before her desire overtook her need to jest. "…though if I'm completely honest, the thing I'm most ravenous for is you…" She confessed sliding her hand up his chest to the nape of his neck.

Jace laughed heartily. "Well I can't say I'm surprised… I am quite irresistible."

Clary shook her head, half feigning shock. He could be such an ass sometimes, the annoying part was even when he was an ass he was too adorable to really be mad at. "I know you're joking, and I really don't want to inflate your ego, but right now…" she slid her leg up against his, gazing hungrily at his lips for a moment before meeting his smouldering gaze. "…you are pretty damn irresistible."

Jace's face softened with desire. He took a moment to just look at her as he caressed her face, running his thumb along her jaw, over her chin, along her bottom lip already parted and waiting for his kiss. He always marvelled at how beautiful Clary was, her pale, lightly freckled skin, piercing green eyes, crimson lips and fiery red hair. Every year that passed only made her more beautiful to him. Her face was sharper than it was when they first met, partly from the simple passage of time, partly from the many troubles and tragedy she had endured. She was so much less innocent, but so much stronger, confident and poised. Every little change only made him appreciate her more because he knew how hard she fought and loved every single day in her life.

So many people dreaded ageing, but Jace had always had a kind of fascination with the process, perhaps because so few Shadowhunters got to live that long. He'd always thought that he would be one of the many to die young, never hesitating to run into battle no matter what the risk was. He was well aware that most people genuinely thought he had a death wish. If he was perfectly honest there was some truth to it. It wasn't until he met Clary that he'd ever considered the possibility that he might want to live a long life. After all the years he'd spent with her, the most perfect thing he could wish for was to grow old together with her.

He leaned in pressing his lips to hers tenderly, sliding his fingers to the side of her neck. Clary's kiss was soft and seeking as she pressed her body into his, swinging one leg over his hip. Jace caressed his hands down, over her shoulder, her torso, stopping at her hip. He massaged gently, pressing himself closer to her as Clary ran her fingers through his hair, deepening their kiss, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip and then meeting his, gently caressing as they opened their mouths deeper to each other. Their kisses were passionate, slow and full of desire, reacquainting themselves with each other as their hands roamed, feeling the need to touch as much of each other as they could. Jace slid his hands under Clary's slip delighted to discover the lack of underwear underneath. He gently squeezed her ass causing her to buck her hips closer to his. She was tugging at his underwear as she gently caressed around his hips, knowing how it drove him wild when she touched him there. He shifted around as she slid his underwear off, tossing them behind her as she smirked down at him before throwing her leg over him settling just above his shaft already starting to harden.

She felt his sharp intake of breath as she settled low enough to brush over him, her core already moistening with desire for him. He wasted no more time sliding her slip over her head, tossing it aside. He took a moment gazing over her body, taking her in. He reached up cupping her face gently, almost gingerly, as if she was the most precious thing in the world and needed to be treated with the utmost care. "You are still the most beautiful woman in the world to me." He stated sincerely, love and desire shining in his eyes.

Clary placed a hand over his, smiling almost shyly. It still amazed her how steadfast Jace's love for her was even after all these years. She leaned down, pressing her body into his as she kissed him deeply, caressing his face. She felt his hands warm on her back gently massaging as he kissed her, both of them revelling in the sensuality and the closeness. He shifted flipping her beneath him as he threw the covers aside and settled between her legs. Clary smiled up at him as he lowered his mouth to her neck planting slow kisses there as he started massaging down her body to her hips. He took his time massaging around her hips and inner thighs as he kissed his way down her body. He payed special attention to her breasts before moving his way down her abdomen. He stopped when he reached her belly smiling at the marks which held evidence of their children she'd born. She had never complained much about them, but he knew part of her was not 100% comfortable with them. He kissed there gently, reverently, honouring how amazing her body was and letting her know that what she might see as ugly was beautiful to him.

He kissed his way down, paying special attention to her hips and inner thighs before settling his face between her legs. He gazed hungrily at her moist folds, already glistening and red and used his thumbs to gently spread her as he ran his tongue over her, earning a gentle gasp from her. He explored her lips with his tongue, taking time to circle around and suck on her clit as he went, feeling her becoming wetter and more turned on with each stroke. It wasn't long before she was moaning louder, gasping and bucking her hips into his mouth. He sucked gently on her clit as he slid two fingers into her, swirling them in and out as he sucked flicked and swirled circles around her clit driving her wild with desire.

Clary's moans soon because cries as she came closer to her peak. Jace knew her body better than he knew his own, every stroking, sucking, penetrating touch he gave sending waves of pleasure through her as only he could deliver. She loved the feeling of his tongue stroking over her. There was something about it that was just so much better than anything else. The gentle texture, the warmth and wetness and the way he loved using his tongue on her always got her over the edge no matter how she felt. She threw her head back as the waves of pleasure increased steadily as Jace spread her lips wider with one hand while continuing working her with his fingers as he devoured her clit until she was practically screaming in pleasure as her orgasm exploded through her.

Jace stroked her down until her breathing slowed as he kissed his way up her body. He wiped his face a little on the sheet before bringing his lips to hers again lingering in their kiss for a few moments after. Clary was smiling ecstatically. "That was amazing." She stated feeling both satisfied while also longing for more.

"Well I have been told I'm fairly amazing." Jace jested smirking.

Clary slapped his arm playfully before sliding her hands to the back of his neck and pulling his mouth back to hers. She kissed him hungrily enjoying the warmth and softness of his lips against hers and the delicious way his body pressed against her. No matter how much time passed she still wanted him as much if not more than she had that first night in Edom. Time had given her confidence and skill in loving him, but her desire had never dimmed. She still wanted him so much she could hardly contain herself. She slid her hands over his shoulders, his chest, to his back, enjoying the rippled feeling of his muscles so strong and well defined from all his years of fighting and training. She dug her nails in a little more than gently. Jace groaned his muscles tensing reflexively as his hips instinctively ground into hers. Clary gasped as his perfectly hard shaft slid against her core and kissed him harder biting his bottom lip gently before pulling back to meet his smouldering gaze. His eyes burned into hers, desire radiating from every part of him.

"Jace… please…" she pleaded, sliding one hand down his chest, teasing around his hips. She felt his muscles tense in anticipation and took it as her signal to continue, sliding her hand along the underside of his shaft, earning a small gasping breath from him as his eyes burned into hers. She slid her hand over him a few times until he was as hard as he could be, before grasping him gently and leading him to her entrance. He let her play around him, teasing his tip around her wetness, feeling his desire building as she dragged his tip slowly along her slit, until she felt herself opening to him again. He brought his lips to her neck, gently sucking and kissing his way around her throat and collar bone as he slid his hands over her sides. It had been such a long time since they'd had the opportunity to be this openly naked and free together. He was ravenous for her in a way that made him feel like he really could spend an entire weekend buried inside of her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered low and gruff against her ear in between kisses. Clary answered by stilling him at her entrance, lifting her hips just enough for his tip to slide inside of her. He brought his head back just enough to hold her heated gaze as he slid himself in slowly, enjoying the way her mouth fell open in a gentle gasp as he buried himself deep inside of her. He loved the feeling of her silky, hot walls clenching reflexively around him as he moved how, even after all these years, she still trembled slightly under his touch. He could never grow tire of her, even if they lived a million years he knew he would still feel the wonder and ecstasy he felt now.

Clary moaned loudly as Jace slid slowly in and out of her, holding her close, his mouth exploring the tender flesh around her neck, gently nibbling on her earlobes, devouring her mouth like she was the only sustenance he would ever need. She couldn't imagine a day when being with him wouldn't feel like the best thing in the entire universe. He always gave her the best of him when they made love, even after all these years his passion for her had never waned. It made her feel secure and loved in a way she could never fully explain. It was so much more than sex. "I love you…" she whispered in his ear, feeling the smile in his lips when he kissed her neck before affirming his love for her as well.

"I will love you until I cease to exist..." he whispered as he continued worshipping her with every part of him, feeling her shiver from the passion of their lovemaking and his fervent declaration.

Their bodies spoke of devotion permeating every cell of their beings, moving together in a blissful harmony that sprung from their many years of knowing and loving each other. Their bodies shared in passion born from the reality of the dangers they faced and the remembrance of the times they'd almost lost each other. Their bodies understood what their words could never fully express in the love they shared, tenderness and passion igniting a shared desire for each other that never dimmed. Clary stilled him for a moment, motioning for him to shift. He rolled to his back taking her with him, keeping them connected until she settled her legs either side of him. She slid down harder on him as the waves of pleasure continued to build between them, as she kissed him like he was the only air she would ever need, until they were both gasping from the ecstasy between them.

She tugged at his shoulders motioning her him to sit up, he obliged holding onto her back for support as she wrapped her legs one by one around him, digging into his ass as she continued to move, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. The new position made her walls clench around him more powerfully, drawing out louder cries of pleasure from both of them. Clary shifted her hands to rest on his thighs for more leverage, pushing her breasts close to his lips as she thrusted her hips harder and faster, riding his shaft like she would never have the chance again. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he held onto her body, his lips and tongue exploring her breasts hungrily, sucking gently on her nipples, running his tongue down the centre, kissing her chest, her collar, her neck between groans of pleasure from him, feeling his release building, almost ready to explode.

He was holding on as long as he could, waiting for her release to allow his own. He could tell she was close, but she needed more if he wanted her to cum with him. He backed off just enough to slide one hand to her core, earning a loud gasp as he began expertly rubbing circles around her wet, throbbing clit as she continued to thrust her hips over him. They held each other's gaze, completely enrapt in the sheer ecstasy, so familiar and yet so new as they moved together, faster, harder, higher and higher, crying out freely, their sounds of pleasure filling the room until their climax crashed over them, hers first closely followed by his, their screams and groans exploding out of them unable to be contained as they fell together, holding onto each other, foreheads pressed together as they stayed connected stroking each other down from their high.

Jace held onto her face stroking her cheeks tenderly before tilting his head into their kiss, open mouthed and hungry, tongues sliding together slowly, passionately. "It's been too long…" Jace whispered breathily as their lips parted after a few minutes, meeting her gaze still clouded in pleasure from their shared orgasm. Their bodies were still connected, neither one of them able to bear the separation just yet.

Clary smiled ecstatically, holding onto his shoulders. "Far too long." She agreed before pulling him in for another brief but passionate kiss, sucking on his bottom lip a little more than gently as they parted, amazingly feeling him starting to fully harden again inside of her. "Really?" She asked, desire rising inside of her again.

Jace's face lit up in half cocky grin. "I mean you did mention staying in bed all weekend…" He breathed, already starting to feel a second round building in him.

Clary bit her lip, her face betraying her undeniable hunger for him as she pulled his mouth forcefully to hers reveling in the feeling of complete connection and passion between them like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Requests? Reviews? I'll take them all!

**Author's Note:**

> There you go my smut fiends! I hope you like! I'll update more chapters as I think of them, if you have any ideas or suggestions please leave me a comment and I'll do my best.


End file.
